Dragon Ball Super:The Dark Bulma Saga
by incubiking97
Summary: My first attempt to write a fanfic on a very significant character of Dragon Ball series whose dark side hasn't been completely explored.


Dragon Ball Super: The Dark Bulma Saga

At the Demon realm

Towa the Demon-goddess and evil scientist of the demon realm was in a fit of rage as her greatest invention turns out to be an utter failure, "After everything I have done this is the result I get!" and during her tirade she blasted her imperfect core into space (which then travelled with an amazing speed and went and hit Bulma who was travelling along the Universe Seven Team to The Void realm, She was surprised to have been hit by such a peculiar object and therefore pocketed it to examine it later).This tirade of Towa was being watched with great amusement and a satisfied smirk by her ally and mentor Demigra-The Demon God, who then decided to end her fit and talk some sense into her. "Look for what we need to achieve we need help. We cannot accomplish our goal alone. All the Gods are busy with the Tournament of Power. This is the perfect time to go around all universes and kidnap some brilliant minds to act as our slaves to help us to create the ultimate weapon" he said with a cruel smile forming across his evil face. Towa momentary tirade stopped and she joined him in his moment of evil planning completely forgetting about her failed experiment.

At the Void Realm

They had done it. They couldn't believe it .The last warrior left standing on the stadium was Gohan. Universe 7 had won. Now it was time to make a wish for the Z-warriors. As the rest of the universes held their breaths waiting for the impending doom, Bulma stepped forward and shared her idea with Lord Beerus to ask the eternal dragon a wish to give them a chance to converse with Zen-oh-sama so as to change his decision to erase the universes that had lost. But when Whis-san intervened and advised that doing so may help all the other universes but it would displease Zen-oh-sama Bulma had already come up with an alternative to please Zen-oh-sama. All the gods were shocked by the wish, some thinking the mortal from universe 7 had just wasted their wish, others interested to see what was going to happen now, will this single mortal will be able to save them all? Bulma went ahead with her plan and gave Zen-oh-sama an exciting alternative. She asked him to spare all the universes who had lost in exchange of keeping the tournament of power every five years where strongest warriors will participate again from all the universes and give Zen-oh-sama another great match to enjoy. The five year limit allowed introduction of new and better warriors and for older warriors to become better. Also more the numbers of universes more the participants thus more the fun. The wining Universe will win Super Dragon Balls and losing universes will have to bow down to the winner and for a complete year heed to its wishes. She supplemented her offer with the advice to continuously change the format of the tournament so it could be more exciting. Zen-oh-sama listened to her offer with great interest and then decided to take it under consideration. Great Priest Sama asked everyone present to wait for five minutes until Zen-oh-sama made his decision. A tense atmosphere settled over every mortal and god present except Bulma who was confident her idea was going to work. And then it happened Great Priest Sama asked Bulma a question before giving Zen-oh-sama's final verdict, "Will there be tasty food as well in each tournament?" The shock that had registered across Bulma face quickly disappeared and she smiled and said" Of course there will be tasty food and drinks at each Tournament". Zen-oh-sama looked happy with those words and then Great Priest Sama informed them all "Zen-oh-sama has agreed to the offer made by Bulma-san and spare the universes that lost. The shock that had registered across everyone's faces was a perfect Kodak moment according to Bulma and this proclamation was first followed by a deafening silence and then immediately followed up by extremely loud cheers of joy all the gods and mortals momentarily forgetting that they were in presence of Zen-oh-sama. All the ruckus died immediately when Great Priest Sama cleared his throat to make another announcement, "All the Universes that have lost however have to bend to the wishes of Universe 7 for a year starting from this day and this includes the Kaioshins and the Gods of Destruction". This announcement greatly pleased Lord Beerus and Elder-Kai. Lord Beerus now could make his brother suffer for a whole year the prospect itself was like a dream come true really Bulma had outdone herself this time. The feeling of gratitude that the Gods and mortals had felt towards Bulma and Universe 7 was greatly reduced by this announcement but still the fact they were all alive still kept the resentment of such a punishment away.

At Earth a few hours after the Tournament of Power was over.

Everyone was at the capsule corporation lawn eating the victory celebration food even Freeza who had been impressed with the smarts of Vegeta's mate. She had single-handily pleased Zen-oh Sama, Lord Beerus and all the other Gods. But she was also hiding something from everyone! After all accomplishing such a feat required extraordinary knowledge and power. From where had this power come from?

6 months later

Everyone had left Bulma went back to her lab to examine the peculiar object that had hit her on the way to the Void Realm. This mysterious object had awakened a new thirst for knowledge in Bulma's mind.

She had closed herself in her lab for the past 6 months building turning out new inventions like the teleporter, ki shields, plasma guns, bio-synthetic shockers, Food capsules(a favourite of Whis-san and Beerus-sama), Regeneration Tanks ,Mini-spaceships, Utility belts and even a undetectable Time machine. She had been working non-stop in her lab only coming out of it to check up on Bulla and Trunks but the rest of the time she remained confined to her lab eating sleeping and working there itself. She stopped attending functions meeting her friends and completely ignored Vegeta. For the first time in his life Vegeta felt how Bulma usually feels when she was left alone by his training schedule and he didn't like it one bit. But nobody knew that these inventions were just a distraction to keep people or meddling gods from figuring out what she was really doing. The core that had fascinated her at first now had become her lifeline and she was trying to find ways to completely integrate it in her body. She knew she was extremely close to the integration and only feared that her experiment would be disrupted by someone thus prompting her to issue an access ban to her lab premises. Not even Goku dared to use Instant Transmission to enter her lab.

The Inspection of Zalama

The Dragon God Zalama had been observing the earthlings for quite a while now. His attention had been caught by the beings of Universe 7 after their unusual usage of the wish granted by Super Shenron. His attention had been caught by the blur-haired earthling who had saved all the universes. He had discovered much about her through God-Tube. A mortal with the wits to make a tracking device to track his patented Dragon Balls and Super Dragon Balls. He was curious about her and thus had been keeping a close eye on her and her inventions. Unlike others he had witnessed her work the core made by the old magicians of Heavenly realm. He was fascinated by the experiment and if it was successful then Bulma will the mortal fulfilling the ancient prophecy he had learnt about who was to bring great changes in the Universal Order.

The Completion Of The Integration: The Explosive Birth of Bulma-san the telekinetic Demon

Bulma had finally done it. She had been able to convert the nascent and incomplete RNA-sequences into an exact complementary DNA sequence to her own body allowing her to completely merge the two DNA's and thus merge the core with her biological self. She was ecstatic that final she had achieved a desire she didn't realise she even had. The merger had to been done with no life forms around thus she asked everyone to vacate the Capsule Corporation building for the next 72 hours. Everyone was surprised but no one had the guts to ask Bulma about her rationale behind this decision and soon all the employees (taking it as a 3- Day Holiday) and her family all left the building. Vegeta went over to the second house Bulma had bought recently and had transferred a considerable amount of their stuff. He was utterly stupefied by her recent behaviour and decisions and also a little unsettled as these recent events were increasing his sense of foreboding about a great evil about to enter their loves. Little did he realise that exactly during this train of thought had been crossing his mind the evil was being born right in the lab of Capsule Corporation thus again confirming the fact that the scientists of Earth were capable of creating great evils that could terrify the universes(Case in point ). Meanwhile Bulma had started the process of integration and after three days a huge explosion was heard at the Capsule Corporation Lab. And right above the sight of explosion was levitating a white-haired women with perky breasts, curvy figure and a reddish young skin wearing an expression of triumph that one usually wears after achieving their heart's deepest desire. And so finally after months of hard work was born the demi-demon Bulma. The core had not increased her ki but instead had given her a physically fit body and enhanced her brain to superhuman levels giving rise to mysterious powers of the mind that until now laid dormant within the human species which had never completely used their brain. The core had made physically and mentally Bulma-san superior to anyone residing on Earth.


End file.
